wildycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxed Player
Description This is one of the boss in the Wildycraft Mod. Maxed Players can attack players with all three attack types (Ranged, Melee, Magic) and has relatively high health of 1390 as well as default raP every second making it a dangerous and formidable challenge efndifnieioafnodnifeinoanwiskwdiWwisiowsjiwiojdnewosfafdfgdgre This is a boss that drops some of the best gear, if you can kill him. This is difficult so consider what armor and weapons you are planning to use to defeat him. This is no ordinary boss so prepare for the unexpected. Location They are found at night in the Wilderness Biome. Combat On normal difficulty, it can wield a Dragon Longsword, all elemental staffs, and a zaryte bow. On hard difficulty, it can wield a Chaotic Longsword, all elemental staffs, the body staff, ancient staffs, and a zaryte bow. This is an all-around boss that is equally skilled with all three types of attack. If you are a player that is about to engage in a fight with the Maxed Player, be wary that the Maxed Player attacks with all types of negative potion effects ranging from slowness, wither, poison weakness, and etc. which could all end up severely crippling or killing you. Use milk for potion effects and an Enchanted Golden Apple for health boost at the least along with good armor and weaponry to fight against this very dangerous and powerful boss.It regens one health per tick (20 per second) which means he has 2x the regen rate of a frkin Godzilla The Maxed Player is especially deadly when using it's melee weapon. Although the Maxed Player is said to have drops of the Dragon/Chaotic Longsword which can range damge amount of 124+, this specially modified sword has adapted to do more than usual damage to players and other hostile/aggressive mobs. In videos shown by PopularMMOs, the Maxed Player does well over 200+ damage. Up to and around 244 HP. Another specialty is the Zaryte Bow that is wielded by the Maxed Player. Though it is not as strong as the melee weapon it is still a very powerful ranged weapon. This modified bow seems more like a arrow shotgun firing multiple arrows at once in a similar fashion to the Dark Archer. This attack does an overall 78 HP worth of damage which is punishing if not wearing moderate if not good armor. Strategy It may be wise to attack with a bow, so the Maxed Player can't target you. You need to be able to do a lot of damage, or it will regenerate fast enough to nullify the arrows. Always avoid fighting it with a sword unless it is a last resort with a very powerful sword because his melee sword does huge amounts of damage if it hits you. Try to keep moving around the Maxed Player so that he can't hit you straight on. This will effectively reduce the amount of damge you take and make it easier to survive longer O̶r̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶b̶i̶g̶ ̶b̶e̶r̶t̶h̶a̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶s̶t̶m̶o̶d̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ Good Luck :D Drops Charms: (20 at a time) 25% blue, 25% crimson, 25% green, 25% gold Unique: Dragon Chestplate. Other possible drops: * 1 x Chaotic Longsword (hard) * 1 x Blood Staff (hard) * 1 x Death Staff (hard) * 1 x Polypore Staff (hard) * 1 x Zaryte Bow * 1 x Mystic Air Staff * 1 x Mystic Water Staff * 1 x Mystic Earth Staff * 1 x Mystic Fire Staff * 1 x Nether Star Category:Mobs Category:Boss Mobs